


I'll Be Your(s) Sentinel

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bodyguard AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: The bodyguard AU no one asked for—for these two, anyway.Jordan Parrish is a war vet come home and after a few years with the Beacon Hills Police Department is looking for something new. When Sheriff Stilinski suggests he apply to be the bodyguard of one of the Hale family members he takes the advice and applies for the position.





	I'll Be Your(s) Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves Are Known--to an extent. Humans are aware but not knowledgeable of everything that goes on with them; a select few hunters are but mostly they keep it under wraps.
> 
> E rating because it's me and I've got to have my smut. Plus, like, how could I pair these two up and _not_ have them bang explicitly?

“Mr. Hale,” Parrish extends his hand to the older man, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Parrish flashes the man a small and shakes his hand. The handshake almost hurts, Hale gripping his hand with a too tight grip and using the grip to move Parrish’s arm in a rough up and down motion before quickly releasing it.

Mr. Hale doesn’t respond with words, just nods back at Parrish and returns to his seat behind his desk across from the man. That’s fine, Parrish thinks and takes his seat across from the man. 

Parrish wasn’t even sure if he was really the person to apply for a job like this. Sure, he has some experience in the army and worked briefly with the FBI before ultimately ending up working as a cop throughout the eastern seaboard, but a bodyguard? And for a rich family like the Hales? He wasn’t even sure how he even went about managing to snag this interview, even with sheriff Stilinski's help. He was a newcomer to Beacon Hills in some ways, not actually living here much in his youth and mostly coming back to live in the house that his dead parents had left him--coming to the town more to retire, albeit at a pretty young age, than to find more work. But after the army he’d felt the need to continue to helping people, to keep busy and all that. 

Besides, when he was alone to long with his thoughts he always ended up thinking about the war and that’s not really something he likes to think about all that much.

The older man eyes him from across the desk and Parrish fixes him with a stare as he pulls himself back into the present. This wasn’t even the person he was supposed to guarding—he was the father of the person. Honestly, he didn’t really know that much about the family, just that they were rich and needed a bodyguard. Beacon Hills was a pretty quiet town, there had been some kind of drama with ‘supernatural’ phenomenon a few years back but Parrish wasn’t really one to put too much weight into it. Besides, small towns always have their urban legends. Werewolves seemed to be this towns big one though the town didn't really seem remarkable enough to harbour werewolves. Sure they were out there, but not likely in Beacon Hills.

Coincidentally, werewolves were just what people around town claimed that the Hales were though no one really knew for sure. However, he wouldn’t really argue against that, the man across from him could very well be a werewolf. The one time he’d seen the man smile he’s canines had been a little too sharp and a little too long and it sent a small chill down the man’s back. The man also seemed more interested in sizing him up, sniffing the air every now and then (weird), than actually interviewing Parrish.

Which is why Parrish almost jumps when he hears the man’s deep, boisterous voice after a long period of silence. “You have a lot of good experience and good references, even one from Beacon Hills very own sheriff, Stilinski.” Hale takes a moment to laugh and grins widely, and Parrish quirks an eyebrow at the older man who just waves him off, “A very good man, not all that competent when it comes to some of the things that Beacon Hills actually needs.” 

Parrish wasn’t sure what the man was alluding to but he feels that may have been a rather unfair comment. Sheriff Stilinski was a very respectable man, there didn’t seem to be too much wrong the way he ran the police department. Hell, he’d been the one to give Parrish a job when he first came to Beacon Hills in the police station. Parrish hadn’t worked there very long, however, because the town was really quiet and nothing ever really dragged Parrish out of the Police Department so he ended up spending a lot of his days at work sorting through old paperwork. Paperwork was boring and tedious work and often resulted in him zoning out and thinking about things that he would rather forget… 

Sheriff Stilinski had noticed this in Parrish and offhandedly mentioned the Hale’s needing a bodyguard for one of their children. “I’ll try and set up a meeting,” the man had said to Parrish when he’d caught Parrish with that distant stare on his face one day. Parrish had chuckled and thanked the sheriff. The sheriff responded with a no problem, son and walked off. Parrish really was thankful for the man, he’d been what held him together through that first half-year of being in Beacon Hills and trying to get himself situated.

Parrish had spent a lot of time with Sheriff Stilinski and his son at first, not clicking with too many of the other officers who were all already set in their cliques. (Though a lot of the women and men of the police station did seem to interested in getting in Parrish’s pants.) Then, he’d expanded his circle out to Stiles’ friends because they were about his, a year or two younger; Parrish had forgone college for a career in the army. 

All of Stiles’ friends were doing well for themselves but for some reason seemed content—or obligated?—to stay in Beacon Hills. Parrish didn’t really bother to ask, he had his own reasons for trying to find small towns to spend his days in the small town of Beacon Hills, he didn’t really think it his place to question their motives.

Parrish blinked and pushed himself to respond, probably having spaced out a little too long… “Yes sir,” Parrish started and then cleared his throat, “sheriff Stilinski was very helpful in helping me settle into Beacon Hills.” Parrish tried to stress that he did have a pretty positive relationship with the sheriff so that Hale would lay off a little.

“Of course,” Hale’s grin slipped off his face following a chuckle, “very good man,” he said noncommittally. “In addition to speaking with sheriff Stilinski, who had nothing but good things to say, I spoke with some of your COs in the army.” Parrish tensed a little, “Who also had nothing but good things to say,” Hale finished with a small smirk. Parrish relaxed a little as the other man simply looked down at his own suit and brushed off a piece of lent that stuck to his suit’s left breast. Parrish hadn’t really expected his old COs to be contacted, he wasn’t really sure how Hale got into contact with them, to be perfectly honest as this kind of seems like such a trivial thing to put time towards. But he supposed that the Hale’s could get their way when it came to things such as these.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Parrish supplies quietly. Of course they wouldn’t say anything bad, he’d busted his ass out there. The other man looked back up at him almost seeming…disappointed in his response. Weird.

“Yes,” Hale mumbled and let their be a silence between them for a moment, “with such excellent performance and recommendations, you’ll have to excuse me for being curious as to why you would choose such an…unremarkable position.” Hale looked at him suspiciously and Parrish wasn’t really sure what he could think his underlying motives would in wanting to guard one of his children. Granted, wanting to guard someone in a family like the Hales and being a newcomer to Beacon Hills may warrant some suspicious, Parrish conceded.

Parrish nodded for a moment, “I wasn’t necessarily aware of the position, or the Hale family, if I’m going to be completely honest before sheriff Stilinski brought you all up.” By the way one of the corners of Hale’s mouth quirked up, Parrish surmised that he may not have answered that question in the best of ways. 

He coughed, blushing a little before attempting to fix his mistake, “However, before I did apply for the position, I did a little research on your family, sir,” one of Hale’s eyebrows rose. “And it’s commendable to success that your family has been able to achieve as of late, especially in such a small community as Beacon Hills. The ease with which your wife seems to be able to command such a stake in the world’s international affairs is definitely a feat worthy of much praise. I also see that you too were an army man at one point and served for quite a long time and were awarded many medals. So, working for a fellow army man and such a successful business, would definitely be an honour.” It still didn’t really answer the question, but Parrish thought it would do to quell his first slip up.

He was correct. Hale smirked and his chest puffed out proudly, “Now, my boy, there’s no need for all that,” he said out of need to retain some image of modesty; Parrish wanted to roll his eyes but kept them still and looking at Hale with mock adoration. But if there was one thing that made him a bit more comfortable with the other man is how his eyes seemed to glint with something when Parrish brought up his wife.

Hale basked in the ‘adoration’ for a moment before remembering why he was talking to Parrish in the first place. “Yes, well,” he started gruffly and splayed his hands out on the desk in front of him and seeming to remember the original he and Parrish were in this meeting. “I do think you have the qualifications for the job, more than we were really expecting from any of the applicants when we put forward the job to some of the agencies.”

From the way Mr. Hale spoke Parrish could tell that he was probably the most experienced applicant and there was the question that may have been hanging in the air as to why he wanted the position.

“But the real judge of whether or not you will hold the position falls to my wife,” Mr. Hale says softly. He watches Parrish’s face for any shift, possibly looking for any negative response to the matriarchal structure of the family but when Parrish gives none Mr. Hale nods. “I will pass your information along to her,” he says, setting Parrish’s resume to the side in a smaller stack than the one beside it which could easily be home to over 30 or so other resumes. Mr. Hale follows Parrish’s gaze and laughs, “it’s been quite entertaining meeting all of the people that have applied for this job. As I said, you have more than enough of the qualifications that I was looking for, but knowing my wife there will be a much more scrutinising eye placed upon the few that will be meeting with her. I’m only meant to weed out the ones that wouldn’t prove to be worthy of my wife’s time.”

Parrish nods with a small smile on his face. 

Mr. Hale rises and extended his hand to Parrish, whom mirrors the motions. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Parrish,” Mr. Hale says in a way that’s a lot more welcoming than the greeting he’d given Parrish at the start of the interview.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Hale,” Parrish says as he shakes the older man’s hand firmly.

—

_The interview went well_ , came a text from sheriff Stilinski the following day. Parrish noticed the punctuation at the end and wondered if Mr. Hale had really spoken with the sheriff about their interview—somehow he wouldn’t be surprised if that did turn out to be the case.

_Yeah, I think so_ , was the reply Parrish sent back as he pulled his earphones out of his ear. 

He’d been in between workouts at the gym and had almost worked off the nerves of the interview. It wasn’t so much about the not getting the job part because he was sure his position at the police station would be safe as along as he wanted it but rather the whole meeting Mrs. Hale—Talia— and having the secondary interview. Parrish hadn’t been able to find out too much about her other than how intimidatingly success she was and how she’d come from the casually known beginnings of the Hale family to being so well known worldwide.

_He really talked to you about the interview?_ Parrish sent shortly after, wanting to know the answer. Was that…a common practice with these kinds of jobs? Parrish didn’t think so. He focussed on his phone silently as he leaned up from the bench pressure and grabbed the water bottle that he had next to the machine. 

_Yeah. He really likes to hear himself talk. Called me this morning went on about how you knew his military accomplishments. The mentioning of Talia got you some brownie points, too._ So maybe Parrish’s faux pas had worked in his favour after all. 

_Anything I should know about Talia?_ Parrish texted back worriedly, gnawing at his bottom lip. Okay, so maybe he wanted the job a little more than he thought he would 

_She’s really protective of her family_ , Stilinski sent back. Parrish nodded, that much was obviously from how well they were paying for someone to watch after one of their children; it did seem to be a little up there when it came to body guarding.

_Anything else I should know, though? Should I bring cookies?_ He sent back jokingly to cajole more information out of the other man. 

_I wouldn’t worry about it. You should probably just be yourself, Talia’s a pretty good judge of character so buttering her up won’t really work like it did with her husband. Hell, her interview may be only a few seconds._

That…wasn’t really what Parrish wanted to hear. Or maybe it was? Because now he was worried about whether or not he was objectively a good person. What defined a good person? He did steal some money from his dad’s wallet once to buy candy—would Talia know that? Just how powerful was she? She was already a (possibly) werewolf, so that already put them on uneven footing.

_Calm down _, he received a moment later. Parrish noticed that he’d been furrowing his brow and while he knew sheriff Stilinski wasn’t in the gym (against Stiles’ wishes), he was fully aware that the man seemed to have a sort of sense about when he was worrying over things like this. _You’re going to do great._ Parrish smiled down at his phone and his chest swelled a little. __

___Thanks_ , he sent back._ _

__—_ _

__The next day Parrish received a call from a bored sounding girl, “Hello and good morning,” she started before he could even begin to say anything. “This is Erica Reyes and I’m calling for Mr. Jordan Parrish, that you?” she asked._ _

__“Yes,” Parrish started but before he could even really finish the word, the girl was talking again._ _

__“Great, so great to speak with you, I hope you’re having a great morning,” she hurried along,“I’m calling to extend an invitation to a dinner at the Hale family estate on Friday, the 18th at 7pm—sharp. Will you be able to attend?”_ _

__Another slightly off way of doing things, Parrish thought. “Uh, yeah—I mean yes!” he says, chiding himself for being so casual._ _

__“Super, we will see you then, have a good day,” the girl hangs up before Parrish can return the pleasantry._ _

__Got invited to a dinner on Friday. Parrish sent to sheriff Stilinski._ _

___Date?_ , came the reply._ _

___Hale family thing._ He sent back. He laughed, just because it was on his mind 24/7 didn’t translate to it being on everyone else’s mind, he supposed._ _

___That’s my boy,_ he got back a moment later and his chest did that thing again and he laughed at the reaction to the words of praise from the sheriff. Parrish has only known him for a few years but he has been just the parental figure that he’s needed since the passing of his parents and coming back from the war to the empty home in Beacon Hills from overseas. _ _

__Parrish doesn’t text back but he does plan to sneak the other man some junk food when Stiles isn’t looking._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com)


End file.
